Shuffle Challenge
by Grey-Chan
Summary: Very short storys, themed to music randomly given by my itunes. Pairing mostly Merlin/Arthur, though mentioned Gwen/Morgana, so: slash warning :


**Hello out there, I found this game and thought it would be fun to try, please let me know what you think :)**

**Rules:****  
****1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.****  
****2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.****  
****3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. ****No skipping songs either.****  
****4. Do this for ten songs.**

**As for theme, I'll choose Merlin/Arthur.**

**Since I'm german, there probably gonna be some german songs, but I'll translate the names.**

**Text in [ ] brackets is just random stuff that went trough my mind at the time, even though I kept it short.**

_1. Xandria – A new Age_

Merlin was reliefed, it was like a burden fell from his shoulders.

He had done it, he protected Arthur, lead him safely to the throne.

He even found a friend in him, and some years later, a lover, someone who completed him and gave him a feeling of home.

Magic was allowed again in Camelot, they had found peace with Morgana and Morgause,

a new age had begun. He smiled at Athur, who was swearing an oath to be always a just ruler.

He was going to be a great king, there would be tales written about him, Merlin knew it for sure. And the golden times of Camelot had begun.

[Hey, I think this is really going to be fun :D Well, at least if my shuffle is nice.]

_2. P!nk – Don't let me get me_

It was just one of these days were everyone told Merlin that he was doing everthing wrong.

The chainmails weren't clean enough, the stables not mocked, Gaius needed some errands done.

And all this while Merlin had to sort his own feelings out.

Sometimes he wished he just wouldn't be Merlin, but Gwen instead.

He wouldn't need to worry about falling in love with a man, he wouldn't need to worry about the safety of the king, the prince and the kingdom.

But when Arthur came and teased him, smiled his wonderful smile, everything was alright again.

_3. Lisa Miskovsky – Lady Stardust_

I just can't live without you anymore, Arthur.

You may not know it, but you are more than just my Prince, you are more than just my friend.

When you smile, it brightens the rainiest day, you're like the second to my minute,

the moon to my sky. I love you, and I can't ever tell you, sometimes that hurts even more than knowing that you will never love me back. But then you're saying my name again in that teasing, annoyed way, and I don't care about anything else than you.

Please, never stop.

[now this is just a total schmaltzy song, so the whining romantic stuff up there isn't my fault :D]

_4. Valentine – My town_

Since you are king, Camelot changed. It became an asylum for people studying magic,

for people with cruel rulers and I can just feel free here.

I never again have to worry about people seeing my magic,

if I feel like playing with the candles' flames, I can just do it.

I can defend you without hiding and lying, even though not many dared to attack us since it became known that I protected you. And I'm not only court magician, you made me royal adviser to. Sometimes I feel like this is just our kingdom, a magical place where everyone can come and feel at home. It's so much better.

_5. Plain White T's – Welcome to mystery_

Just a day like all the others. But today, Merlin decided, he would tell Arthur.

Tell him who protected him all those times, who killed the false lady Helena, banished the dragon, defeated morgaine, saved the whole kingdom again and again.

"Arthur? I.. need to talk to you." He began, stocking. "Yes Mer_lin_, what is it?"

Slightly annoyed, like always.

Deep inside, Merlin prayed to whoever made all this, that it would stay like this forever.

"Arthur, I, I possess magic."

[Aaaaand we're halfway there!]

_6. Train – Hey Soulsister_

You got drunk last night at the feast, told me about your feelings for Guinevere and then, surprisingly, gave me a kiss and lurched off to bed. I still have your lipstick on my forehead.

But, our talking helped me so much. Even though we were raised like siblings, we never really got close to each other, but now I discovered how much we have in common – especially the feelings for our respective servants.

And you telling me about how it all worked out good between you and Gwen gave me hope for me and Merlin.

Thank you Morgana.

_7. Sailor Moon Soundtrack – Sag das Zauberwort (Say the magic word)_

"And you can really can do all that stuff?" Arthurs eyes shimmered like a childs' on Christmas eve.

"Come on, show me something!" Merlin was stunned. He had expected everything,

from calling the guards over banishing him to tell him he already knew,

but that Arthur would be that amazed about his magic?

"Come on Merlin, I'm _ordering_ you! And, how does it work, do you have to say a magic work or do you just think about it and it happens?"

Merlin leaned back and began explaining, showing tricks and telling about his adventures.

It was going to be a long night…

[I somehow really loved writing this one, even though even owning that song seems ashaming :x]

_8. WILL. I . AM feat. Cheryl Cole – Three words_

"I love you."

There, I finally said it, now all I'm hoping for is for you not to hate me.

But since I've met you, you amazed me. You were so different from the boys I knew from my village, and even though we didn't get along well, by the time we became really good friends.

But for me, it developed to even more.

I love you.

Those three words saved my life sometimes.

Whenever I felt own and just wanted to stop, I went on, for you.

Now please Arthur, react.

_9. Xandria - Firestorm_

I feel so much when I use magic, but not half as much as when you touch me.

It feels like sitting to close to an open fire, but far away enough so that the burn just feels good.

"You don't have to be afraid" you said, but I've always hesitated,

I was to scared that after we had sex, you would just let me fall like a hot potatoe.

But I'm ready now, I want to follow you into that fire storm,

get burned by you, and then rise again like a phoenix from the ashes.

I'm longing for this, you and me swimming in this lavastream, letting the volcano break out, sitting way to close to the flames, and all I want to do right now is burn with you forever.

[This was very easy for me to write, since I love that song and know the lyrics, and they were inspiring as hell (no pun intended) and now we're almost at the end :D]

_10. BlutEngel – Schwarzes Herz (Black heart)_

Sometimes, when they just lay there together, holding each other close,

Arthur began to talk about his feelings.

How he was afraid of getting as lonely as his father was, of having to ever kiss Merlin goodbye, how much just that thought hurt him. And Merlin would just lay there, listen, take Arthurs hand, put it on his heart and ask "Do you feel my heart? Feel the beat? I'm not leaving, I promise."

And Arthurs dark thoughts always vanished in an instant, the light would come back in his eyes and the pain would leave.

And as soon as it returned, Merlin would be there to kiss it away,

he would always be there to lead him out of darkness.

[Aaaand we're done :D I can't believe it, I really did it. Please let me know how you like it and tell me about any mistakes, as my grammar can suck sometimes. ._.]


End file.
